Sora's Secret
by GamesAndMoviesForever
Summary: What happens when kairi finds out about something shes not sposto? SoKai


Authors note~ Well this is my first FanFiction story so i hope its good... But, im sorry if its not. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Kingdom Hearts~~~

Time had flien by fast on Destiny islands. Sora only got a couple months left to be with his friends and family, he had chosen to go and help the king again. Right now him and Riku are just sitting on the big tree that grows popui fruit.

"I missed place so much , i wonder how i almost forgot about it." I said

"Yah, it is nice to be back," Riku added

"But we do got to leave soon."

"I know but we might as well and enjoy it now"

Sora sied at the fact that he will have to leave soon. He lade back on the pupio tree in joining the view. He's only got to see kairi a day and he has done preaty much nothing with her. He suddenly blushed at the thought of kairi, and of course Riku notice this and he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity of making him confess.

"Hey sora" Riku said with a smile

"Yah Riku?" Sora answered back

"Have you kissed kairi yet?"

"WHAT?" Sora tried to get up and face Riku but he it to fast and fell off the tree, bonking his Head in the presse. "Ow" he sat up and started robbing hes hed at where he hit it. Now hes just sitting on the hot sand.

"You herd me." Riku said with a smirk,

"No, i think i misherd it."

"I said... Have you kissed Kairi yet?"

"Why would you as a question like that?" Sora yelled back

"It just came to mind. So, are you gonna anser me or not?"

Sora sied and said "No i haven't kissed her, why are u asking me?"

"Its oveous you have a crush on her."

"No its not!" Sora said not thinking, and then saying. "No i dont!"

Right there and then kairi was walking by and looked at them. Of course they couldn't see her. So she decided she should lissin in to the conversation a little bit... She knew it was spying, but she just couldn't help herself! Then she sat down and watched behind a bush.

"Yes you do!" Riku added

"No i don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No i don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Kairi Had no idea what they were arguing about, but she was sure it was about something stupid. It seemed like they did this for another 15 minutes till he confessed.

"All right i do!" Sora yelled, got up and sat on the tree. "Riku, do you think kairi noticed i have a crush on her?"

Kairi was in total shock at hearing this, she didn't know he hade a crush on her. She began lissing into there confersation again.

"Nah, but you know what.."

"What?" he asked

"Now you can tell her!"

"NO! He yelled and cached him self " I mean. I cant tell her! Wouldn't you think it would be weired, if your best friend had a crush on you?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

Riku just laughed "Its Obvious that you and Kairi have a crush on each other (sora and kairi both blushed when he said this.) and I think Olette has a crush on Hanner, also i think Steff has a crush on me." Riku shivered at the though of him and steff going out.

Sora just started laughing his head off. "Aw i thought you like steff." he said it with a smile on his face.

"I do, but i dont have a crush on her!"

"Anyway," he quickly added "What do you think i should do Riku? I mean i never herd of anyone falling for there Best friend!"

"Tell her at school tomorrow, she will understand sora"

"Nah, ill think ill pass... Oh and Riku."

"Yah?"

"Don't tell anone about this conversation please. Expeshaly Kairi... OK?"

Riku chuckled and smiled "OK sora i wont."

Another 10 minutes went by as they just sat there and enjoyed the vew.

"Anyway, i think we should start hedding home sora its getting late." Riku said

"Yah, your probably right."

They both got up and started walking to the boats, of course passing the bush kairi was hiding behind. But they didn't seem to notice her. She was so relived that she was not coughed hiding behind a bush at a time like this. I mean what kind of excuse would cover it? Once Sora and Riku got on there boats and headed home, she got out from behid of the bush and got herself home.

* * *

(Kairis Po. At her house)

I was late for diner like i always was. Mom was sleeping this time though, i was starving so i walked to the kitten getting me something to eat before i went to bed. I couldn't get the thing that Sora said out of my head. The words Crush & Kairi in a sentience made me black out for a moment. I decided just to get myself some roman. Nice and simple. When i was done with the roman, i went to my room and went to sleep. But, it took me an hour to fall asleep, i couldn't get myself off this Sora crush thing. I mean i liked him a lot, and mabie more then friends. I haven't really decided yet, but i had all night to think about it.

* * *

Authors note- Well hope you liked it please review for me!


End file.
